Updates
These are updates in MinoMonsters. Version 1.0 (December 6, 2011) MinoMonsters is released in the app store. Version 1.0.1 (December 11, 2011) * Fix for crashes * Bug and performance fixes Version 1.0.2 (December 16, 2011) * Minor updates and bug fixes Version 1.1.0 (February 24, 2012) * New locations to explore! Unlock and explore the new Earth Island. * Lots of new minos to discover and capture! * Introducing perks: With a new caring system to tend to your monsters' needs, you can improve your minos with new abilities. * Defend: You can now defend against enemy attacks if you are quick enough. * Find more candy though the daily crates game. * bug fixes Version 1.1.1 (March 15, 2012) * Even more new monsters to discover! * New and improved goal system * New Secret Areas to Explore * Grubling Prairie * Minor bug fixes Version 1.1.5 (April 05, 2012) * Bug Fixes Version 1.1.6 (April 19, 2012) * New Monsters * New Grublings * Find out what the Grublings are up to in the Tranquil Forest. Version 2.0 (June 21, 2012) * Monsters can now evolve at level 30 * Connect with friends to unlock rare new monsters * New battle power ups * New boss encounters * New Minos and Grublings * A brand new way to adventure and explore the world of MinoMonsters * Defeat boss grublings for MinoCredits and chances at rare monsters! * Improved performance and bugfixes Adventure mode, resting, taming wait time, collars and gems, food, and quests were taken out and you tap on a platform and a chest, mino/grubling/box pops up when you tap the bush. Version 2.1.0 (July 09, 2012) * New location: Fire island! * New monsters! Magmaleon and Sprout, as well as fire island with Air and Grubling Twirler were added into the game. Zuppy, Scorch, and Buzzflee were unavalible for a short time. Version 2.1.1 (July 27, 2012) * New monster (Pyrus) * New home screen (Fire Island theme) * Adding friends bug fixed Version 2.1.2 (September 12, 2012) * The Dunes are now unlocked * 2 new Monsters (Simion, Tero) * Performance and bug fixes (longer timers, some high level grublings made easier/lowered health) Version 2.1.3 (September 19, 2012) * Bug fixes for iOS 6 This version was in fact glitched and allowed you to make a Mino gain a level simply by tapping the info-button on the team-page. It even worked above maximum level 35. Version 2.1.4 (September 21, 2012) * Bug fixes This version fixes the version 2.1.3-bug, and lowers any Minos leveled above maximum level back to level 35. Version 3.0 *New ways to catch and power up your monsters *Discover new LEGENDARY monsters *New storyline *Overall polish and store revamp Version 3.0.1 *Fixed minocredit reward on Earth and Fire bosses *Fixed crashes *Adjusted contents of the rare monster crate Version 3.1.0 *You can now fight your friends in the new battle arena! *Build your grubling statue to increase your team power! *Elite monsters appear everywhere! *Bugfixes Category:Updates